Miracle in December
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Ia baru menyadari betapa pentingnya sosok seorang Lee Sungmin setelah pria manis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dapatkah Kyuhyun menemukan kembali Sungmin-nya dan membuktikan cintanya? / "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Lee Sungmin. Semuanya pasti akan menemukan titik akhir mereka..." - YAOI/BL.


Fanfic yg kubuat tahun lalu, terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu EXO dengan judul yang sama, Miracle in December.

Fanfic ini juga adalah fanfic pertama yang aku masukin dalam Kyumin fic _writing contest_, walaupun ga menang *sediiih* tapi yang penting pengalaman deg-degannya waktu nunggu pengumuman pemenang iya ga? hehehe

Fanfic ini juga aku _post_ sebagai permintaan maafku karena menghilang selama hampir dua bulan, walaupun hanya fanfic _translate_-an tapi semoga kalian semua pada suka yaaa ^^

_Happy reading_~~

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian.

_Let me know that there are still plenty of people who is staying on this submarine with me~!_

.

**_Special for all Joyers/Kyumin Shipper who still staying on this submarine aka unsinkable ship_ ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>=o=o=o=o=o=<strong>

**Miracle in December **

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin Fanfiction

**=o=o=o=o=o=**

.

.

**I try to find you, who I can't see**

**I try to hear you, who I can't hear**

**.**

Ruangan itu terlihat begitu gelap.

Gorden kamar dibiarkan tertutup dengan sangat rapat seolah menghalangi sinar matahari yang berusaha menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang masih tertata dengan sangat rapi, terbaring seorang pria berusia lebih dari seperempat abad. Matanya terfokus pada langit-langit kamar seolah hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Perlahan, tangan kanan pria tersebut terangkat naik, berusaha untuk menggapai suatu hal yang ia lihat di atas sana. Sebuah senyum kecil bermain di wajah tampannya saat tangannya terus beranjak naik, berusaha untuk menggapai sebuah tangan yang terulur ke arahnya dan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun tiba-tiba… senyumnya menghilang. Tangannya dibiarkan terjatuh dengan keras ke atas tempat tidur saat ia menyadari bahwa tangan tersebut tidak nyata. Orang itu tidak berada disini. Pada akhirnya, dia dipaksa untuk menyadari bahwa semua bukan mimpi. Semua ini kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

Sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Ia kembali menutup matanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Mengapa hidupnya menjadi kacau seperti ini?

Dahulu, mereka berdua sangat bahagia.

Mengapa mereka tidak bisa berbahagia sekarang?

Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajah tampannya saat ia mengingatnya. Seseorang yang mengajarinya tentang cinta.

Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

**.**

**I stop time and go back to you**

**I open your page in my book of memories**

_**.**_

"_Kyuhyun-ah… bisakah kau mengajaknya berkeliling? Dia adalah murid baru sekolah kita jadi kurasa ia belum terlalu_familiar_dengan lingkungan sekolah"_

_Kyuhyun menatap pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria dan jangan lupakan juga mata bulatnya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu, membuat pria itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi putih bulat itu! Namun… Kyuhyun berhasil mengontrol dirinya dengan sangat baik. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk dijabat oleh pria manis di hadapannya. Senyum Kyuhyun melebar saat pria manis itu balas menjabat tangannya, sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

"_Aku Cho Kyuhyun"_

_Pria manis itu tersenyum lebar sebelum sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya, "Ah, Halo Kyuhyun-_ssi_… Namaku Lee Sungmin"_

_Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya mengelilingi sekolah. Kata 'uwa~' selalu terucap dari bibir merah mudanya, seolah ia baru saja melihat suatu hal yang sangat mengagumkan dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak bisa diam dan terus saja melompat-lompat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja pergi ke taman hiburan untuk pertama kali. Perilakunya tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpikir, mengapa ada orang semanis Sungmin di dunia ini?_

"Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_" ucapan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata bulatnya, yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan terpancar dengan sangat jelas di manik hitamnya._

"_Hm?"_

"_Kita akan kemana sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kedua matanya mengerjap lucu saat menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi bulat itu sekarang juga!_

"_Oh" jawab Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya kembali, "Kita akan pergi ke taman sekolah. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya"_

"_Benarkah?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun, "Kenapa?"_

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya berpikir bahwa kau akan menyukainya"_

"_Apa disana banyak bunga?"_

"_Ya…" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah suara merdu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, bahkan suara tawanya pun terdengar begitu menggemaskan, "Kenapa?"_

_Sungmin berhenti tertawa dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, senyum Sungmin bahkan bisa mengalahkan cerahnya matahari pagi ini. Tawanya juga berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa hangat. "Aku akan sangat menyukainya!" seru_ _Sungmin bahagia._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku sangat menyukai bunga, Kyuhyunie~" Sungmin kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, rasa takut terlintas jelas di kedua manik hitamnya. "Maaf" bisiknya._

"_Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang cukup drastis. Untuk apa meminta maaf tiba-tiba? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melihat ada yang salah dari Sungmin._Well_, selain wajah dan perilaku manisnya yang sangat melebihi batas. Tapi hal itu sama sekali bukan kesalahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sangat menikmati kedua hal itu._

_Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya saling meremas, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat ia merasa sangat gugup. "Kita baru saja bertemu hari ini dan aku sudah memberimu sebuah nama panggilan" lirihnya. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh saat ini! Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Walaupun Sungmin yakin bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi teman baik tapi tetap saja… tidak ada orang yang suka diberi nama panggilan pada hari pertama mereka bertemu_.

_Suara tawa yang cukup keras membahana di lorong sepi tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa ia tertawa sekeras itu? Sungmin kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menertawakannya. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya sebal._

_Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap Sungmin, yang masih kesal dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun barusan. Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu" ia sedikit menundukkan badannya, mencoba untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka berdua, "Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyunie jika kau mau" ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi kanan Sungmin. "Ayo pergi melihat bunga" ia mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya._

_Beberapa meter kemudian, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tiba-tiba disadarkan dengan apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Ia menatap tangan kanannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kembali berjalan, meninggalkan seekor kelinci manis yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya di lorong sekolah._

_Rambut dan kulit Sungmin… keduanya sangat lembut._

_Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin kembali menyentuhnya._

"_Yah! Kyuhyunie~~ jangan tinggalkan aku~~" suara teriakan dan derap langkah cepat terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari lorong yang baru saja Kyuhyun tinggalkan. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya, "Kyuhyunie jahat~~ bisa-bisanya meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku murid baru di sekolah ini. Bagaimana jika aku tersesat?"_

"_Hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mengejarku"_

_Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu"_

"_Tahu apa?"_

"_Kau tahu kalau aku takut kau marah karena memanggilmu seperti itu padahal kita baru saja bertemu" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin melebar beberapa sentimeter saat otaknya membuat skenario atas jawaban Kyuhyun tadi, "Jangan bilang kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum kembali meninggalkan pria manis yang masih saja memandang dirinya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sungmin kemudian berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali meninggalkannya seperti sebelumnya. Tidak, apalagi saat Sungmin belum_familiar _dengan lingkungan barunya._

_Sungmin segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun setelah ia yakin bahwa jarak mereka sudah tidak begitu jauh kemudian menarik-nariknya seperti seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, "_Ne_,_ne_, Kyuhyunie, kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi. Namun, Kyuhyun masih saja menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya._

_Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca pikiran siapapun. Tapi… ia tidak akan memberitahu_ _Sungmin tentang hal itu. Tidak… tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat Sungmin menarik-narik tangannya seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu saat ia membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun menyukainya._

_Tangan Sungmin sangat, sangat lembut._

_Membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggenggamnya lagi dan lagi._

**.**

**I am there inside**

**I am with you**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya.

Ia mengingat semuanya sekarang.

Saat-saat dimana ia jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin.

Sebuah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan mencibirnya… menganggapnya sebagai orang bodoh yang percaya pada hal seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mencintai orang lain padahal mereka baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kali? Terserah kalian mau mempercayai Kyuhyun atau tidak tapi Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh cintapada Lee Sungmin saat itu. Ia juga tidak menyadarinya. Perasaan hangat yang menyelusup masuk di hatinya saat melihat senyum Sungmin, saat ia ingin menyentuh rambut dan kulit Sungmin… menyentuh tangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa hal itu adalah cinta.

Ia baru menyadarinya saat mereka berada di taman sekolah.

Saat ia menyadari betapa indahnya sosok seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tepat satu jam setelah pertemuan mereka di ruangan kepala sekolah.

**.**

**Your love has changed all of my life**

**All of the world**

**Everything**

**.**

_K__yuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ia melihat betapa bahagianya Sungmin saat mereka sampai di taman sekolah. Sungmin tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai bunga. Pria manis itu tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya saat pertama kali melihat taman sekolah mereka._

_Untung saja kepala sekolah mereka juga sangat menyukai bunga dan menyuruh tukang kebun sekolah untuk menanam berbagai macam bunga di taman sekolah ini. Ia juga membangun taman sekolah yang sangat indah. Sebuah taman yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga dengan warna yang sangat beragam. Juga sebuah kolam air mancur yang ditempatkan di tengan-tengah taman, membuat taman tersebut terlihat lebih indah._

_Kyuhyun benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada kepala sekolah mereka karena berkat beliau dan taman indahnya lah Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Sungmin yang berbaur dengan sangat indah bersama dengan berbagai bunga yang mengelilinginya, seolah ia merupakan bagian dari bunga-bunga tersebut._

_Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi taman tersebut, terkadang ia akan berhenti sebentar untuk mencium aroma yang dihasilkan oleh bunga yang dipegangnya. Matanya akan tertutup dengan otomatis saat ia menghirup aroma manis yang dihasilkan oleh sang bunga. Senyum manis yang bermain indah di bibir merah mudanya membuat Lee Sungmin terlihat lebih indah di mata Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri disana, di depan pagar yang membatasi dirinya dengan taman sekolah. Ia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kyuhyun takut menghancurkan pemandangan indah di hadapannya ini jika ia memasuki lingkungan taman sekarang. Kyuhyun bersumpah, untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Sebuah perasaan hangat kembali menyelusup masuk saat ia melihat senyum indah Sungmin ketika ia berjalan mengelilingi taman, meraba kelopak bunga yang sangat rapuh dan menghirup aroma manis bunga-bunga tersebut._

_Di mata Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin terlihat sangat indah._

_Sempurna._

_Seragam putih mereka terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit putih Sungmin._Bunga-bunga itu berbaur dengan sosok indah Sungmin._Lee Sungmin terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang turun ke bumi hanya untuk menemuinya._

_Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, telah jatuh cinta pada malaikat tersebut._

_Sangat, sangat mencintainya._

**.**

**Just by thinking about your love**

**I can fill the world up with you**

**.**

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menjadi teman baik selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Setiap kali kau melihat Kyuhyun maka kau akan melihat Sungmin berada di sampingnya. Banyak rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sehingga mereka sering terlihat bersama dimanapun mereka berada. Namun… semua rumor itu tidak benar._

_Walaupun keduanya sudah mengetahui masing-masing dengan sangat baik. Walaupun kedua orang tua mereka sudah saling mengenal namun tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran. Mereka hanya teman dekat. Hanya itu._

_Namun… ada satu hal yang tidak Sungmin ketahui tentang Kyuhyun. Suatu hal yang sangat Kyuhyun rahasiakan dari semua orang._

_Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dua bulan yang lalu._

_Sebut saja ia sebagai seorang pecundang karena tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka saat ini hanya karena perasaannya untuk pria penyuka labu itu. Kyuhyun sadar, hubungan sesama jenis masih merupakan hal yang sangat tabu di Negara mereka. Walaupun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa banyak pasangan gay di luar sana tapi kebanyakan orang akan memandang rendah mereka. Memandang mereka bagaikan sebuah penyakit menular yang harus segera dimusnahkan. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak takut akan pandangan banyak orang. Ia tidak takut jika nantinya banyak orang yang akan memandang rendah dirinya hanya karena ia memiliki orientasi seksual yang dianggap menyimpang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika Sungmin meninggalkannya? Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Lee Sungmin di dalamnya._

_Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas sesaat setelah sang guru membubarkan kelasnya. Bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah dan ia juga tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk menghubungi Sungmin namun jawaban yang ia terima masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia dialihkan pada kotak pesan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustrasi. "Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin, dimana kau sekarang dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat ia mengakhiri panggilannya._

_Kyuhyun baru saja akan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah saat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja menerima sebuah pesan. Sebuah pesan dari orang yang dicarinya selama seharian ini. Pesan dari Sungmin._

_**[Temui aku di taman sekolah]**_

_Kyuhyun segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan, tidak, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju taman sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya saat kakinya terus berlari menuju tempat dimana orang itu berada. Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia sangat merindukannya. Walaupun hanya satu hari tapi sehari tanpa sosok Lee Sungmin bagaikan beribu-ribu tahun bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Lee Sungmin. Suaranya, tawanya, wajahnya… semuanya. Kyuhyun amat sangat merindukannya. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, ia bisa mati jika tidak melihat Sungmin walaupun hanya satu hari saja._

_Kyuhyun dapat merasakan senyum yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat taman sekolah mereka. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya. Ia mengelap keringatnya sebelum berjalan memasuki taman tersebut. Dan disanalah dia, Lee Sungmin, berdiri di tengah-tengah bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Matanya tertutup namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum indah yang terukir di wajah cantiknya._

_Sangat indah._

"_Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata indahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"_

_Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin takut. Ia takut jika nanti Kyuhyun akan marah kepadanya. Sungmin takut jika nanti Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya setelah ini._

_Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, tepat satu meter di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya saling meremas, tanda bahwa ia sedang sangat gugup saat ini dan Sungmin sangat yakin kalau Kyuhyun juga menyadari hal itu. Mereka memang sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan untuk hal terkecil seperti ini._

"_Apa yang terjadi, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya ini tapi… Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu. Tentu saja Sungmin pasti memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat mengapa ia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun hari ini dan hal itu sangat membuat Kyuhyun khawatir karena saat akhirnya mereka bertemu setelah seharian terpisah, Sungmin hanya berdiri disana dan meremas kedua tangannya. "Ming…"_

"_Kyuhyunie…" bisik Sungmin. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan ucapanya namun kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan semua keberianiannya. Ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melakukannya._

"_Ming?"_

_Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebelum ia membuka matanya kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyunie… a-aku tahu kalau kita baru saja bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi… aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku… teman dekatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada disampingku. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mau berteman denganku setelah aku mengucapkan ini. Tapi, Kyuhyun-ah… kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki di dunia ini"_

"_Apa terjadi sesuatu, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kekhawatiran itu kembali muncul dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat gugup. Mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba berterima kasih karena mereka telah menjadi teman baik? Apa Sungmin akan meninggalkan dirinya?_

"_Mungkin kau akan merasa jijik padaku setelah kau mendengar ini. Mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku dan tidak mau melihatku lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar harus memberitahumu, Kyuhyun-ah… aku… aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Perasaan ini terus tumbuh setiap hari dan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Setiap aku melihatmu, perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sangat cepat dan… dan… aku harus memberitahumu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya tapi kupikir aku harus segera memberitahumu karena aku akan kehilangan kesempatan jika aku tidak segera melakukannya. Banyak sekali gadis yang menyukaimu dan aku takut… suatu hari nanti aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini"_

_Sungmin menutup matanya kembali, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu… aku…" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya khawatir, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai teman. Bukan sebagai saudara. Tapi lebih dalam… aku mencintaimu seperti seorang pria mencintai seorang wanita. Seperti itu lah cintaku padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan jijik padaku tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan ini, Kyuhyun-ah. Sekarang terserah padamu, jika kau akan meni––"_

_Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena kini Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun mencium pelipisnya dengan sangat lembut. "Hentikan Lee Sungmin" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin, "Tidak perlu bicara lagi. Aku tahu… aku memahaminya"_

_Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Sungmin, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa besarnya keinginanku untuk mendengar hal itu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa lama aku menahan perasaan ini untukmu. Aku juga sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Sungmin-ah… siapa bilang aku akan merasa jijik? Siapa bilang kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu? Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya… karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Sungmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu dari saat kita bertemu di ruang kepala sekolah dua bulan yang lalu" bisik Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena menjadi seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang perasaanku. Aku takut… aku takut kau akan merasa jijik dan meninggalkanku. Tapi aku bahagia sekarang… sangat bahagia, Sungmin-ah… karena kau juga mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu… aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Aku mencintaimu"_

_Sungmin bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya. Ia mencengkram seragam Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat ia sukai._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Ingat itu"_

**.**

**Your love keeps moving me**

**I think my love will endlessly continue**

**.**

Kyuhyun tertawa getir setelah ia mengingat semua kejadian indah dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya melupakan hal yang begitu berharga? Suatu hal yang sangat penting baginya. Seseorang yang mengajarinya tentang cinta.

Cinta.

Cih, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan itu? Sebuah perasaan indah untuk seseorang yang berarti baginya. Kyuhyun mengingatnya sekarang. Ia memberitahu orang itu bahwa Kyuhyun akan mencintainya selamanya, namun apa yang ia perbuat sekarang? Orang itu kini telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Bukankah ia yang mengatakan kalau dia yang akan melindunginya.

Kemana dia sekarang?

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun rasakan? Terlalu merindukannya hingga membuat dirinya seperti orang gila. Menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya dahulu.

Kyuhyun kembali terisak saat ia mengingat Sungmin. Ia mengingatnya… Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya sekarang. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh mendiang orang tua Sungmin kepadanya. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Ia telah berjanji kepada orang tua Sungmin bahwa ia akan menjaga Sungmin. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu melindunginya, mencintainya dan berjanji bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membuat Sungmin terluka.

Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

**.**

**Each snowflake**

**is your each tear drop**

**.**

"_**Tolong jaga Sungmin kami, Kyuhyun-ah"**_

_Ucapan ayah Sungmin kembali terngiang di benak Kyuhyun saat ia melihat dua buah peti mati yang kini sedang diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat. Sungmin menangis keras di pelukannya dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun harus memeluknya dengan sangat erat karena beberapa kali Sungmin memberontak, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tangan Sungmin terulur ke arah kedua peti mati tersebut, berusaha untuk menggapai kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin terus saja memanggil kedua orang tuanya, berkata bahwa ia belum sanggup kehilangan mereka, bertanya mengapa kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dunia ini._

_Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Sungmin dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat. Sungmin segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, tangannya mencengram erat kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan. "Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri, Kyu?" isaknya._

_Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia hanya terus memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat, berharap bahwa Sungmin akan merasa lebih baik. Karena sejujurnya, Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Sungmin. Mungkin ini adalah takdir. Mungkin kedua orang tua Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuk meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil itu._

_Kyuhyun juga tidak paham dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa memeluk sosok sang kekasih dengan sangat erat, berharap bahwa pelukannya ini bisa menghilangkan semua kesedihan dan ketakutan yang dialami oleh Sungmin_

_Matahari mulai terlihat bergeser ke arah timur saat proses pemakaman usai. Salju yang sedari tadi turun ke bumi membuat tanah makam kedua orang tua Sungmin dihiasi oleh kristal-kristal putih itu. Membuatnya tidak tampak seperti gundukan tanah yang mengubur jasad kedua orang tua Sungmin.__Setelah proses pemakaman selesai, semua orang mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Tapi… mereka berdua masih setia berdiri disana. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri di hadapan makam kedua orang tua Sungmin. Sungmin masih menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Air matanya masih mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya namun ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya erat. Sungmin masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, seolah sang kekasih merupakan pegangan hidupnya._

_Mungkin untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun memang pegangan hidupnya._

_Sungmin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Kyuhyun. Ia takut kekasihnya itu akan menghilang jika ia melonggarkan cengkramannya barang sedetikpun. Dan itu membuatnya sangat takut… membayangkan dirinya hidup sendiri di dunia yang dingin ini membuat Sungmin amat sangat ketakutan._

_Melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat kacau, Kyuhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesekali mengecupi pelipis Sungmin seolah memberi tanda bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu berada di sisinya, "Aku disini" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyuhyunie"_

"_Tidak akan pernah"_

_Kyuhyun menatap makam kedua orang tua Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman tersebut. _'Aku berjanji paman, bibi… aku berjanji aku akan melindungi putra kalian. Aku akan menjaganya, mencintainya dan tidak akan membuatnya merasa kesepian di dunia ini. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah melukainya seumur hidupku. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia seumur hidupnya'

**.**

**I can't believe**

**that I changed like this**

**.**

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap sisi tempat tidur yang biasa ditiduri oleh Sungmin. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Ia memukul dadanya keras seolah hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Namun… hal itu malah membuatnya semakin marah.

Marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia, orang yang berjanji kepada mendiang orang tua Sungmin untuk selalu menjaga dan mencintai putra mereka dan dia juga lah yang melanggar janjinya tersebut.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun lah yang telah membuat orang yang paling ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sisi lain tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal milik Sungmin, mencoba untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang tertinggal di bantal tersebut. Namun, ia tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali. Aroma tubuh Sungmin… ia tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengetahui kapan terakhir kali Sungmin tidur di tempat tidur mereka.

"Dimana kau berada, Sungmin-ah…?" isaknya sambil terus mencoba mencari jejak kekasihnya di bantal yang kini ia tiduri, "Kau dimana? Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa getir saat ia mengingat apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga membuat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia masih mengingat setiap kejadiannya dan itu sangat menyakitinya karena dia lah yang telah melukai Sungmin.

Dia lah yang telah membuat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini.

**.**

**The selfish me, who always knew only myself**

**The heartless me, who didn't even know your heart**

**.**

_Semuanya berubah._

_Kyuhyun sadar, ia dan Sungmin sudah tidak sedekat seperti saat mereka masih di SMA dahulu._

_Semenjak Kyuhyun mulai bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor daripada di rumah. Terkadang, ia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk pulang. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sungmin tetapi Sungmin selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa karena Kyuhyun harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Namun, lama-kelamaan hal tersebut menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi Kyuhyun. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor daripada menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Sungmin. Ia bahkan sering pergi ke klub malam ketika teman sekantornya mengajaknya untuk pergi, menggoda gadis-gadis yang ada di klub tersebut dan terkadang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk._

_Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaan Sungmin. Ia selalu pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali, menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan pulang sangat larut hanya untuk melihat Sungmin tertidur di ruang makan dengan beberapa makanan yang tidak disentuhnya sama sekali._

_Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menjawab telepon Sungmin saat ia sedang bekerja dan mereka jarang sekali berbicara saat Kyuhyun berada di rumah karena Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya dan hanya sesekali keluar untuk makan malam._

_Hingga suatu hari, Kyuhyun pulang larut malam karena atasan Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menyelesaikan suatu permasalahan yang terjadi di kantor. Kyuhyun sangat lelah dan ingin cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi… ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Saat ia memasuki kamarnya, Sungmin berada disana, duduk di sisi tempat tidur mereka sambil mencengkram kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah dan melemparkan kemeja itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin?!" teriak Kyuhyun marah._

_Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun perlahan, "Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" balasnya, "Apa itu?!"_

"_Apa?!"_

"_Bekas lipstik di bajumu?! Kau berselingkuh hah?!" teriak Sungmin lebih keras, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat di sisi tubuhnya._

"_Kau menuduhku berselingkuh? Cih, jangan bercanda, Lee Sungmin!"_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun! Bekas lipstik di bajumu itu adalah bukti kalau kau sudah berselingkuh di belakangku!"_

"_Lalu kenapa kalau aku berselingkuh, huh? Kau bukan istriku! Aku masih bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau!"_

_Mata Sungmin melebar setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin memang bukan istri Kyuhyun tapi… setahun yang lalu Kyuhyun berjanji bahwa Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengisi relung hati Kyuhyun. Ia berkata bahwa Sungmin lah yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak._

_Tapi sekarang…_

_Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata indah Sungmin. Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi sangat melukainya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa menatap mata Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun telah berubah… pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini bukan Kyuhyun-nya. Tidak ada cinta di mata pria ini. Lalu… dimana Kyuhyun-nya sekarang?_

"_Tapi… kau bilang kalau kau akan mencintaiku selamanya, Kyuhyunie" bisik Sungmin, berharap bahwa nama panggilan yang dibuatnya itu bisa mengambalikan Kyuhyun-nya ke dalam pelukannya lagi._

"_Selamanya?" cibir Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, Lee Sungmin. Semuanya pasti akan menemukan titik akhir mereka. Manusia, bumi, matahari, planet… semuanya pasti akan berakhir dan sekarang kau memberitahuku bahwa aku akan mencintaimu selamanya? Cinta?" ia tertawa mengejek, sama sekali menghiraukan Sungmin yang kini menangis di hadapannya, "Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang abstrak bisa abadi selamanya?"_

_**TAK**_

_Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sakit. Sungmin baru saja melemparkn cincin_couple _mereka tepat di wajahnya. "Kau berubah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukan orang yang ku kenal lagi! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku masih bertahan tinggal dengan orang sepertimu!" Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar, matanya menatap nyalang pria yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya, "Baiklah, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau semuanya akan menemukan titik akhir mereka! Aku menyerah! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menemuiku lagi, Cho Kyuhyun! Kita putus!" Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar mereka dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya._

"_Baiklah! Pergi saja sana, Lee Sungmin! Pergi! Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu!"_

_**BLAM**_

**.**

**I didn't know how thankful your love was**

**I thought it would stop once it ended**

**.**

Kyuhyun sangat menyesali apa yang ia ucapkan hari itu. Ia menyesali semua yang telah ia perbuat pada Sungmin dulu. Ia menyesal telah melukai Lee Sungmin. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Mungkin… Sungmin membuat keputusan terbaik dengan meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan pria egois yang hanya bisa melukai hatinya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin. Ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin selalu berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi, menjaganya, mencintainya dan mendukungnya. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa walaupun ia selalu menghiraukan Sungmin, tapi kekasihnya selalu tersenyum padanya, mencintainya seolah tidak pernah ada hal yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka.

Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Lalu… kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berusaha mencari Sungmin jika ia memang sangat membutuhkan kehadiran pria manis itu dalam kehidupannya?

Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencarinya. Ia sudah mencarinya di rumah orang tua Sungmin. Ia sudah mencarinya di rumah teman-teman mereka. Ia mencari di tempat pemakaman kedua orang tua Sungmin. _Hell_, Kyuhyun bahkan telah mengelilingi seluruh Seoul hanya untuk mencari seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Lee Sungmin bagai hilang di telan bumi dan itu membuatnya sangat frustrasi.

Ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Lee Sungmin. Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia mau memaafkannya saat mereka bertemu nanti? Hanya itu yang terus bergulir di benak Kyuhyun.

Seperti orang yang tidak waras saja.

Ya… Kyuhyun memang gila karena Lee Sungmin.

Suara kembang api menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari semua pikirannya. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya hanya untuk melihat kalender yang sengaja disimpan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. Tanggal hari ini dilingkari dengan bentuk hati berwarna merah.

24 Desember.

Malam Natal.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat ia mengingat kebiasaan Sungmin. Kekasih mungilnya itu selalu memberikan tanda hati pada tanggal 24 Desember. Hal itu adalah hal yang pertama kali Sungmin lakukan saat mereka membeli kalender baru. Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin melupakan kencan mereka setiap malam natal.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat ia mengingatnya. Ia segera memakai jaket miliknya dan berlari keluar dari rumah mereka.

Sungmin…

Ia akan berada disana kan?

Di tempat mereka selalu menghabisakan malam natal mereka berdua.

**.**

**Now I will stop the time**

**And go back to you**

**.**

"_Lihat Kyuhyunie~~ kembang api~~" seru Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan ketakutan kekasihnya karena volume suaranya barusan._

"_Shhhh Minnie-ah… jangan bicara terlalu keras" bisik Kyuhyun, "Mereka bisa menemukan kita kalau kau berseru sekeras tadi"_

_Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat kembang api lagi-lagi menghiasi langit malam. "Ne, Kyuhyunie" bisik Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, "Bisakah kita pergi kesini lagi tahun depan? Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. walaupun bunga-bunga disini belum bermekaran tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka dan itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman"_

_Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, mencium pelipis kekasih yang sangat cintai, "Tentu saja. Kita bisa kembali kesini tahun depan. Kemudian tahun depannya lagi. Lalu tahun depan, depannya lagi. Lalu tahun depan, depan, de––"_

_Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, menghentikan racauan kekasihnya, "Kyunie bodoh" ejeknya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka._

"_Tapi memang itu kenyataannya, Ming. Kita bisa kembali ke tempat ini jika kau mau" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat dan membelai rambut halus kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otak jeniusnya, "Hey Ming"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan setiap malam natal._Special date_. Di tempat ini. Hanya ada kau dan aku?"_

_Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun dalam dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "_I love it_!"_

**.**

**Every day,**

**I'm fixing myself to want you**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kyuhyun terus berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Ia sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan apapun yang orang lain katakan mengenai dirinya saat ini. Ia hanya mempedulikan seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah ia sakiti dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih sangat ia cintai.

Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, sedikitpun ia tidak pernah memperlambat langkah kakinya. Ia harus cepat sampai ke tempat itu. Kemungkinan Sungmin berada disana sangatlah besar dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau membuang kemungkinan tersebut. Kyuhyun baru memperlambat langkah kakinya saat ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat ia kenal.

Gedung sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju sebuah lubang yang berada di samping sekolah. Sebuah lubang yang cukup besar sehingga dapat membuat dirinya masuk kesana tanpa harus memanjat gerbang sekolah yang terkunci. Dengan hati-hati, ia masuk melalui lubang tersebut sebelum kembali berlari menuju tempat dimana –Kyuhyun berharap– Sungmin berada, menunggunya untuk tiba disana.

Taman sekolah.

Sebuah tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang mereka berdua.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membeku saat ia tiba di taman tersebut. Dia tidak bisa melangkah masuk. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan air mata kini mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya.

Walaupun langit sudah sangat gelap namun cahaya lampu-lampu kecil di sekeliling taman mampu menyinari taman yang sepi. Dan disanalah dia, duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur. Orang yang yang selama ini Kyuhyun cari. Orang yang paling berharga dibandingkan dengan semua benda berharga di dunia ini. Seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun rindukan hingga hari ini. Satu-satunya orang yang Kyuhyun cintai di dunia ini.

Lee Sungmin.

Pria manis itu kini terduduk dengan mata tertutup, menikmati angin musim dingin yang terasa sangat dingin bagi Kyuhyun. Kejadian ini terasa seperti déjà vu. Walaupun bunga-bunga belum bermekaran di musim dingin tapi sosok Sungmin… sosoknya berbaur indah dengan taman ini. Kulit putihnya masih sama seperti yang Kyuhyun ingat. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Lampu-lampu kecil yang berada di sekitar taman membuat sosok seorang Lee Sungmin bersinar di mata Kyuhyun. Bahkan lebih terang dari lampu-lampu kecil yang menyinari sosoknya.

Dia terlihat sangat indah.

Sangat mengagumkan.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Tapi, kaki Kyuhyun tidak mampu bergerak. Ia tidak bisa memasuki taman tersebut. Seperti ada sebuah sihir yang bermain-main di tempat itu dan Kyuhyun sangat takut… ia takut akan mematahkan sihir tersebut dan menghancurkan pemandangan indah yang ia lihat jika Kyuhyun memasuki taman ini sekarang.

_'Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk ragu, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan saatnya bagimu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu'_ ucap sebuah suara di dalam pikirannya, _'Dia adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai kan? Dia adalah orang yang sangat kau butuhkan dalam hidupmu kan? Dia adalah orang yang terluka karenamu kan? Lalu kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dia berada disana, tepat di hadapanmu. Bicara padanya, minta maaf padanya, memohon agar dia tidak meninggalkanmu lagi. Jangan menjadi seorang pecundang, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau akan lebih menghancurkan pemandangan indah itu jika kau tidak masuk dan meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga'_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam sebelum ia berjalan memasuki taman. Perlahan, kakinya berjalan menghampiri pria manis yang masih terududuk di tempatnya, "Ming…" bisiknya setelah ia berada tepat di samping orang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya melebar saat ia mengenali pria tersebut. Sungmin segera berdiri dan akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu saat sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi, Sungmin-ah"

"Lepaskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap wajah pria yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Ia menarik tangannya dengan keras, berharap Kyuhyun mau melepaskan genggamannya namun… Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "Kau menyakitiku, Cho Kyuhyun. Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah maksud dari ucapan Sungmin itu adalah mengenai dirinya yang kini menggenggam tangan pria manis itu ataukah mengenai perbuatannya beberapa bulan lalu tapi satu hal yang Kyuhyun mengerti, ia tidak akan melepaskan pria ini untuk kedua kalinya. "Tidak… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Sungmin-ah. Kita harus bicara"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Tidak, Ming. Kita harus bicara" Kyuhyun memegang erat pundak Sungmin, membuat pria manis tersebut menatap wajahnya. Kemarahan dan rasa sakit dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di manik kelamnya, "Paling tidak, biarkan aku bicara padamu, Sungmin-ah"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hah?! Semuanya sudah sangat jelas bagiku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau melukaiku! Kau menghiraukanku! Kau bahkan berselingkuh di belakangku! Tidakkah semua itu cukup bagimu, Cho Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin. Matanya mentatap nyalang pria yang masih bersikeras memegang kedua pundaknya, "Kau menjanjikanku kebahagiaan tapi kau membuangku seperti anjing liar! Tidakkah itu cukup untukmu?" Sungmin berusaha keras untuk lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak bisa… Kyuhyun masih terlalu kuat daripada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah… maafkan aku. Aku menyesali semua yang aku lakukan padamu dulu. Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya, Kyuhyun melihatnya sebagai tanda baginya untuk terus berbicara, meminta maaf serta menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sungmin. "Maafkan aku Min-ah… aku tahu aku sangat melukaimu tapi Sungmin-ah… kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya, "Aku membutuhkanmu, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Sungguh menyakitkan saat mengetahui bahwa kau tidak berada disampingku lagi. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dua bulan terakhir ini. Ke rumah orang tuamu, ke makam orang tuamu, ke rumah temanmu. Aku bahkan mengelilingi seluruh kota hanya untuk mencarimu dan sangat menyakitkan saat aku sama sekali tidak menemukanmu, Min-ah… sangat menyakitkan"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat saat ia melihat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin perlahan dan menatap dua manik hitam yang sangat ia cintai. Hatinya sakit saat ia melihat mata itu dipenuhi oleh air mata yang siap menetes kapanpun, "Aku tahu aku pernah melukaimu. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti membenciku saat ini. tapi Sungmin-ah… bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan untuk kembali bersamamu? Untuk memperbaiki semuanya? Membahagiakanmu sekali lagi?"

"Tapi kau sudah melukaiku" sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir merah muda milik Sungmin, "Sangat sakit, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Aku tahu… maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat erat.

"Sangat sakit, Kyuhyun-ah" bisik Sungmin tapi ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun, "Sangat menyakitan…"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat egois. Aku pernah melukaimu sangat dalam tapi aku masih menginginkan kau untuk kembali kepadaku. Tapi, Sungmin-ah… aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Saat kau pergi, hatiku ikut pergi bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau kembali meninggalkanku, Sungmin-ah… mungkin lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpamu"

"Sangat sakit" bisik Sungmin kembali. Setiap kali Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun akan menggeratkan pelukannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia meminta maaf lagi dan lagi, "Tapi kenapa… kenapa aku tidak bisa membencimu? Kenapa aku selalu mengingatmu? Kenapa aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan mencariku, menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa kau salah… meminta maaf…" Sungmin kembali terinsak keras, kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung kemeja Kyuhyun dengan erat, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, ia kembali menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menatap matanya, "Maafkan aku… aku tahu aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu lagi kedepannya tapi aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali melukaimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk berubah. Aku berjanji akan membantu menyembuhkan semua luka yang sudah aku torehkan di hatimu. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakanmu lagi, membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Kumohon Sungmin-ah… jadilah milikku sekali lagi?"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menggelengkan kepalanya ataupun mengangguk. Tapi, dari sorot matanya Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa Sungmin mau kembali mencoba… menjadi miliknya lagi. Ia mencium kening Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma tubuh yang selama ini ia rindukan, "Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Walaupun dunia ini hancur, walaupun seluruh manusia mati tapi aku akan terus mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah… selama aku masih hidup bahkan nanti setelah aku mati, hanya ada dirimu di hatiku. Hanya ada Lee Sungmin di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

Salju terlihat mulai turun dari atas langit. Kembang api mulai menghiasi gelapnya malam. Tapi, di sebuah taman, terlihat dua sosok manusia yang saling memeluk dengan sangat erat, seolah memberitahukan seberapa besar rasa rindu mereka… seberapa besar cinta mereka.

_In that winter, Kyuhyun finally found his Sungmin._

_The only person whom he love very much._

_In this life and in his afterlife._

**.**

**I stop time and go back to you**

**I open your page in my book of memories**

**I am there inside**

**Inside that winter**

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Song Lyrics: EXO – Miracle in December<p>

Credit to the translator


End file.
